The Drunken Adventures of Kyo and Shigure Sohma
by aluvme
Summary: Spin off of Ch. 5 of Gray Photos. Shigure heads off to go see his editor but ends up drunk! Poor Kyo has to run all over town to find him and make sure he is still alive. ShigurexKyoxShigure if you want. YukixTohru if you squint.


**Title: **The Drunken Adventures of Kyo and Shigure Sohma  
**Pairing:** If you want, you can say ShigurexKyoxShigure ;;;; Slight YukixTohru  
**Rating:** T  
**Author: **Aluvme  
**Notes:** It's a spin off of my story Gray Photos in Chapter 5. BTW the characters may be out of character because this is waaaay after the curse is broken. Fruits basket is not mine. The drunkenness is though. )

Shigure waltzed out of his office, smiling like the madman he was. He took a deep breath before bellowing, "TOHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I'm going to go on a trip!" He took the girl's hands in his and together they spun in numerous circles. It wasn't until Tohru collapsed onto the floor that the writer stopped.

"Oh, Shigure-san, are you really leaving?" Tohru tried to smile while regaining her composition. She suddenly slapped her hands onto the wooden floor. "OH! But you don't want to be alone do you?"

A sly smile ran across Shigure's face. "No, actually I don't. If you would be so kind as to come with…" In the next second, Shigure was sent flying across the room.

"You pervert, stay away from Tohru!" Kyo spat out with a disgusted look.

"I'm so sorry Shigure-san, I can't come with you. I have so much to do with being a teacher and all. I also have to take care of Yuki." Tohru looked at the floor, blushing. "Why don't you and Kyo go together!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I think that it would be nice for Kyo-kun to go out and explore, instead of staying home all the time."

"Are you kidding me?" Kyo's eyes widened in alarm. "W-why would I want to-"

"Why that's a MAGNIFECENT idea! My tohru-chan is soooo smart! Lets go pack. Up up and away, Kyo-kunnnie." The former cat was whisked away to his room, forced to pack, and taken against his will to the train station.

* * *

"Um, Shigure? Where did you get the money to get us first class seats on the train?" Kyo looked around suspiciously, eyeing the bar and the plush seats.

Shigure laughed obnoxiously. "I have my ways Kyo." He placed his arm around Kyo's shoulders and whispered into his ear, "If you want to know, I wouldn't mind showing you."

About a thousand shivers ran down Kyo's spine as he declined and sat in fetal position on the chair.

"Now, now Kyo, that is very rude. Get your feet off the seat now."

He reluctantly straightened up. Shigure laughed maniacally and sat across from him. Not to long after the train departed, a waitress came serving drinks.

Kyo simply stared as he watched his companion chug down bottle after bottle of alcohol.

"Kyo, you should try this stuff. It's da bomb!" Shigure held out the container, contents flying out.

Ducking, Kyo simply made his way to the back of the train, in desperate need of fresh air. The wind outside blew his hair every which way.

By the time he got back- tired of the wind messing up his hair- he was horrified at what he was hearing. He hid behind where Shigure and a waitress were sitting.

"So, what happened after you two had your second date?"

"Oh, my dear, you know how it goes. I took his hand and watched a light sprinkle of pink fall upon his angelic cheeks. I blindfolded him and took him to my apartment." The waitress squeeled, unable to hold in her excitement.

"So then what happened?"

Kyo by that time was so disturbed, he jumped up and clamped his hand over the older man's blabbing mouth. "What the hell are you talking about?" His face was completely red and full of anger.

The waitress, fully aware that Kyo was the 'lover' Shigure had been talking about blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry about your relationships. You two are so lucky to have eachother!"

"We aren't in love! I'm straight goddammit!"

Shigure pushed Kyo away. "Oh, he's just in denial. After our last little mishap, he's been so fragile, so sensitive about coming out of the closet." After suffering death glares and verbal abuse, Shigure shot his hand up into the air. "Waitress!! Can I have more of this stuff?" He asked, the bottle of empty Vodka dangling from his long fingers.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back."

Kyo kicked Shigure in the shin, unable to comprehend how he was able to continue drinking after so many bottles and still be awake.

* * *

By the end of the train ride, Shigure walked out of the double doors completed wasted. He would have landed face down the on concrete if Kyo had not caught him in time.

"God-damnnit! How could you drink so much!!" Kyo dropped Shigure on a bench. "Stay here, I'm going to get our stuff." Kyo left, certain that Shigure couldn't move after all his alcohol intake, but he was sure that Shigure's mouth worked just fine so he'd have to make this fast.

Kyo grabbed the bags as quickly as he could. Basically shoving his way back to the bench, he was astonished to find no trace of the writer. "No fricken way! Where is he!?!?!"

From across the foyer, a sudden laughing could be heard. Kyo's head snapped towards that direction, knowing that laugh from years of experience. He sighed heavily. "He really needs a leash."

Following his sharp feline hearing, he found Shigure barely managing to eat the ramen in front of him. He was surrounded by a mountain of bowls and people were staring in disbelief.

"Shigure! You know you have to pay for that right? And why the hell'd you run away?"

"Oi Kyoooooooooooo! Nice ta meetcha here. Watcha doin?"

"I'm here because you're acting stupid."

"Datz mean!" Shigure smiled and he stood up. "Youz can make its up ba payyyyin for meh."

"Paying, what the hell?" Kyo looked up at the sky, as if asking, 'God why me?' When he looked at the mountain of ramen again, Shigure was no where to be found. "Goddamit!" Kyo started to leave the ramen stand only to be held back by the store owner.

"Surely, you don't expect to leave without paying right, son?"

A vein popping out of his head, Kyo reluctantly paid with his own money. His wallet felt a lot lighter back in his pocket. 'I swear, when I find him, he's dead.'

Kyo helplessly walked around the empty streets, searching for the distinct smell of alcohol. He went by countless alleys and stores, finally coming upon the last alley on the street.

"Are you ma luvr?" Kyo cringed, hoping Shigure was talking to a lamppost instead of a potential threat- an image of a waitress coming into his mind.

He could hear a male voice shouting, "What the fuck?"

Kyo ran into the alleyway, fearing for Shigure's life. Sure enough, the idiot was practically glomping what looked like the leader of a dangerous gang. The leader's minions were staring, unable to compute the scene being displayed in front of them.

"Nawww, you ain't as pretty." Shigure ran a hand across the male's face, pinching his cheeks.

The leader shook his face, trying to get the fingers off his cheeks. It was really ruining his image. "Are you calling me ugly?"

"Yeah, don't insult the boss." Several voices echoed.

"Naw, he just ain't purty enough for meh."

'Oh god.' Unsure whether to save the drunk or let him die by his own words, Kyo watched on.

"You bastard!" The leader shoved Shigure into the brick wall.

"Ow, you meanie. Now not onlie ma tummy but ma backie hurtz toooo. You defina… defin… you aren't ma luvr." The leader called a couple of his men forward and they looked ready to attack Shigure.

Kyo sighed and made the morally correct decision. He clambered into the midst of them and stopped the approaching threat.

"My hero!!"

"Is this piece of shit yours?"

"Mine? What the fuck are you talking about. I'm not gay!"

"Yesh! Kyo-kunnie is mine. And I am his.. Yosh!" Shigure thrust his fist up into the air, not knowing any better in his current state.

Kyo shook his head, thinking again about letting Shigure die. A sudden scene crossed his mind. It was of Tohru, sobbing hysterically over a coffin. _"Kyo-kun? Why did you let him die? Why!?!?!" _Another scene of Yuki came into mind. _"You're a bastard. How could you? Shigure might have been stupid but at least he cared about us. He even gave you a home you heartless freak."_

"Goddammit!" Kyo started to fight with the gangsters, mind set on protecting the drunkard. 'I can't let him die or my neck will be on the line as well.'

Fists flew everywhere and so did weapons such as pipes and daggers. Kyo, with his martial arts training dodged every single attack and defeated all of the mobbers. Feeling worn out and satisfied, he turned back to where Shigure should have been- only to find him missing again! "GOD!! YOU SON OF A BITCH! NEXT TIME I'LL LET YOU DIE REGARDLESS OF TOHRU AND YUKI!!!"

* * *

Shigure numbly wobbled on, not knowing where he was headed. Barely managing to put one foot in front of the other, he saw someone in front of him. Thinking it was Kyo, he giggled and continued to follow the person.

But suddenly, the person stopped walking and he ran into them. His body was flung backwards but he quickly recovered.

"Are you" He hiccupped. "Ma luvrr?" Shigure narrowed his eyes and quickly sat up. He leaned over, this time invading the girl's personal space. He continued to invade her space, so he was leaning over her and she was flat on the ground. Shigure brought his face close to hers, squinting at her questionably. "You dun look like it." He giggled.

The girl tried to push him off, looking terrified. Then suddenly, Shigure felt himself being pulled back by the collar.

"I'm so sorry miss. Shigure gets out of control sometimes." Kyo glanced at the girl, then turned his attention to the man in the snow. "Shigure, you stupid asshole! You came here for a conference with your editor. And if it wasn't for me, you would have been mugged by those gangsters back there. And now you go and assault a girl?" Kyo landed a kick to Shigure's side.

"Its aint ma falutzz." Shigure squinted and he pointed at the girl. "She made Shigure fall."

Kyo followed the direction of the point and froze. "Y-you're H-Hana!"

Her eyes widened in confusion, "Y-yes, I'm Hana, but how did you know my name?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Kyo-kuuuuunnnie, she doesn't rememba." Shigure draped his arm dramatically around Kyo's legs causing Kyo to almost lose balance. "You and I both knowz Haa-kun wiped her memoliez clean 'cuz ov Harrru." Shigure extended his arm towards the sky, eyes sparkling half with excitement and half with drunkenness.

"What?" Hana grasped the Shigure's arm. "Memory wipe? What did you say?"

"N-nothing! I'm sorry but we have to go." Kyo grabbed Shigure's body and hoisted it up as swiftly as he could. He literally dragged the drunken man away, running as fast as possible away from Hana.

* * *

Kyo opened the door to their hotel room and threw Shigure onto the bed. The former dog flopped onto the cushions, head banding onto the headboard. This did little to wake him and Kyo suppressed a sadistic laugh.

He sat down next to the wasted male. With his chin in his palm, elbow on knee, he began to think about the corrupt actions Shigure had done during their day. 'I can't believe we found Hana here. I wonder how much Haru would pay me to tell him.' He rubbed his hands together greedily. He then returned to his thinking pose. 'Should I tell Haru? Guarding Shigure isn't supplying me much anyway. Plus, Shigure had to have that slip-up telling Hana about the memory wipe.'

Kyo grabbed the writer's bag and began a thorough search for the phone. He found Haru's number and contemplated about dialing it one last time. Unfortunately, Shigure's arm found its way around Kyo's waist and slung him into the pillows. He nestled his head on Kyo's shoulder and grinning he whispered, "I wub youuuuuu kyo-kun. You look exactly like my luver..!"

The phone slipped out of Kyo's hand and he lifted that arm and placed it over his forehead. "You know what I think of you? I think you're a faggot with to much time on your hands. You good for nothing ingrate."

"You meanie." He fell fast asleep but kept his tight grip around Kyo's waist, disabling him from moving away anytime soon.

"I guess the brat will have to deal with not knowing about Hana."


End file.
